


Soundscape

by orphan_account



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a small JSAB au, where things could go well, or horribly wrong...
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

This story will be following Blixer.

Well, let's start, shall we?


	2. The Trial

_I am finally allowed to take the Trial. I chose to do it because I have been acknowledged as one of the most adept shapes at manipulating noise. I am not, by far, the strongest, due to my physical weakness, but the Trial does not require physical strength. My friends Blink and Mobi shall be taking it with me, even though they were eligible years ago to have a shot at it. I think they fear for my safety, in which they shouldn't, because I am both stronger and smarter than them. We have been friends for a very long time, and I believe that is is unspoken knowledge that I am the ringleader of our little troupe. I wonder if they will survive the trial, as nobody has ever completed it unscathed, and few, alive. Today is a fine day, and the Sun is looking over Utopia, smiling. I believe we will have good fortune today._

Blixer closed his notebook and stood up. The small vermillion thing hovered for a brief moment before flying over to is respective place on a shelf, of which contents were a few more notebooks that shared the same likeness, and a whole array of guides and workbooks and encyclopaedias, a whole trove of knowledge that was dogeared and showed signed of being read often. He travelled down the hallway to the elevator and began his fifteen story descent. It was quite slow and cramped in there, a few other guardians stood in too, all much taller than he. Blixer looked out the windows over Utopia, at the wonderful buildings and landscape that the tree of life had made just for them. Blixer felt a stout resolution well in his heart, and decided that he would pass this trial, and drag his friends with him. As they reached the fifth floor, a reasonably tall indigo shape stepped in, and wormed his way over to Blixer, and towered over him for a brief second before stooping down and saying "You've finally come of age, boss! I believe todays the fantastic day where we go battle out the trial! I heard that mobi shall meet us at the bottom floor, as she comes from another tower after all!" 

Blixer smirked and the energetic yet raspy voice of Netross, and nodded. He rearranged his headphones, and looked up. "We'll pass it for sure, all three of us." Netross smiled, not that he ever stopped, and turned his head to the elevator doors, his top hat bouncing slightly from the shiver that showed that the elevator had stopped. The shapes that were in there hastily rushed out to find their daily assigned posts, With the exception of a few juveniles, and the two of them, who mended out.

They spotted Mobi immediately, her verdant and mint attire standing out. They made their way over to her, who looked at them and sharply said "you took your time, didn't ya?". Netross apologised, while Blixer peered over silently. The trio then exited the great glass doors and caught a tunnel bus. 

"Good day today, isn't it?" The busman said indirectly.

"Excellent weather, i daresay" Responded Netross almost immediately.

"So, where do you three want to be dropped today?"

"The Trial, if you would." Said blixer, in a high tone.

"So, thirty-fiftyfive, you're finally eligible? 5, are you?"

"four. And please, call me Boss."

"Impressive! I've never seen such a young and gifted shape who is so stupid as to go to the trial to die. Dragging your friends along, thirty-fiftyfive, are you?"

The busman grinned at them, as if he was wiser and smarter than them. He grated on Blixer, who had an incredibly short temper, with the gloating way in which he spoke. He looked straight at the Busman and his eyelight narrowed into a dot of burning yellow.

"The trial, if you would." Repeated blixer in a slightly ticked off manner, having stopped himself from attacking.

"Jeez, fine, i was just talking you know? This is a very boring job, and I've been assigned it every day for the past twelve years! Vie knows what on utopia King Hedron is doing up there, In his palace."

"Perhaps if you had taken the trial, you wouldn't have had which a boring 'n low job." Mobi sniped.

"That death trap? No thanks. Imbeciles, the lot of you."

And The Busman set a lever off, the shuttle in which they sat springing into life and passing through the carefully constructed network of underwater and underground tunnels. The machine gave a heavy whine a few seconds later, followed by a deep metallic bang, and the tunnel bus halted.

"Your last stop, probably ever!" Chirped the busman.

The three got off and stood in front of the splendour that was The trial. It was built like a crystal, and the light danced through the windows and fractured into different colours. The doors had The emblem of King Hedron, as well as the Three Triangles that was ever so iconic, and meant that it was endorsed by Gods themselves.

They hesitated, and then knocked on the grand door.


End file.
